Fuel dispensers implemented at so-called “fueling stations” or “filling stations” provide for the purchase and dispensation of fuel into motor vehicles and/or fuel storage containers from one of typically multiple sources of fuel stored on-site. Conventional electromechanical fuel dispensers typically include a control section, which can be manipulated to control the fuel dispenser from an inactive state in which the fuel dispenser is inhibited from dispensing fuel to an active state in which the fuel dispenser is enabled for subsequent dispensation of fuel, and a dispensing section which, after the fuel dispenser is activated, can be manipulated to dispense the fuel from one of the sources of fuel.
Manipulations of the control and dispensing sections of known electromechanical fuel dispensers are generally manual operations. For example, a conventional technique for manipulating the control section may typically involve manually presenting a method of payment, e.g., credit/debit card or cash, at the fuel dispenser or to an attendant at the fueling station and, following approval of the method of payment, manually selecting a fuel type and/or grade. The action of manually selecting the fuel type and/or grade typically controls the fuel dispenser from the inactive state to the active state to enable the dispensing section of the fuel dispenser to be manually manipulated to dispense the selected fuel type and/or grade. Manipulation of the dispensing section then typically involves manually disengaging a fuel nozzle from the fuel dispenser, manually inserting the fuel nozzle into a fuel inlet orifice of a fuel tank of a motor vehicle or other fuel storage container, and then manually actuating a control lever carried by the nozzle to cause a fuel pump to dispense fuel from the selected source of fuel through a fuel hose and into the fuel inlet orifice via the nozzle.